Be My Druidess
by deanee-express
Summary: Ever imagined Dean Ambrose wandering around a Renaissance fair with Renee Young? Well, I did.
1. The Fyrst Den

_This fic is dedicated to my sis lonessiea on Tumblr, who requested a fic of Dean and Renee at a carnival. My imagination pretty much went berserk after my brain processed her initial idea, so here's the result. It will probably have another one or two chapters which I will post very soon. Enjoy!_

* * *

Renee couldn't have ever imagined that Dean would willingly go to a Renaissance fair, let alone spend an entire weekend there. But there they were, in the heart of the fair, surrounded by women, men and children dressed in long linen tunics, leather vests, capes, kilts, dresses that swept the grass behind them and even full-blown medieval costumes and gowns with corsets.

Dean had almost an entire week off, so they could spend a few days at the fair without any worries. They had originally wanted to go somewhere warm and relax on the beach, but their plans changed when Renee accidentally found out about the summer _Renaissance faire_ that was held just an hour drive from her apartment in New York. She'd never been to one and she was dying of curiosity to see what it was about, so when Dean agreed to come with her, she was ecstatic.

They had come to their hotel on Friday night and visited the fair on Saturday morning, walking hand-in-hand between other visitors and masked hosts and entertainers, checking out the colorful stands, booths and _shoppes_ scattered all over the place.

"I actually feel like I'm the weird one here", Dean said when they passed by a particularly flamboyant male juggling duo. "Everybody is dressed like they've come out of Lord of the Rings."

"We have another day to spend here", Renee reminded him. "Maybe we'll end up like them."

"I wouldn't mind seeing you in one of those things", he discreetly nodded towards a woman dressed as a pirate, wearing a V-necked red-and-brown corset and a short striped skirt. "But I'm good like this."

"You have to put on a kilt at least. Pay homage to Roddy Piper."

"Nope. Skirts are for you."

"A kilt is not a skirt! Besides, it's Celtic Highland Games Weekend. Wearing a kilt is perfectly in the spirit of these days."

"Why would you want everyone to see your man's legs? You should be protective of my legs. Only the chosen ones get to see them these days."

Renee laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're so ridiculous."

"I'd be even more ridiculous if I were wearing a kilt instead of jeans."

"But I'd love you even more. I'll let you buy me one of those corsets if you let me buy you a kilt. And I'll even wear it around here."

Dean shot her a horrified look. "So everybody can look at your tits? No way. That's reserved for bedroom. Besides, a corset is way less embarrassing than a kilt."

A mischievous smile appeared on Renee's lips. "Okay then. You get yourself a kilt – I don't get myself a corset. You don't get yourself a kilt – I get myself a corset and let all the other men ogle my tits."

"That's blackmailing! DQ!"

Renee groaned and gave up. "You're such a party pooper."

"You don't say that in bed."

* * *

"May I offer you a flower, m'lady?"

Dean turned around while the bartender was filling their cups with homemade cider at one of the stalls, narrowing his eyes at the sight of a young man dressed in light linen pants and a white tunic that accentuated his tanned skin standing in front of Renee. He was smiling at her charmingly, holding a small purple flower that he pulled out of the quiver on his back. Dean wanted to puke after seeing it. Preferably all over that flowery medieval Cupid-wannabe.

The worst part was that Renee really seemed to be into his gimmick. She accepted the flower with a wide smile and thanked him, making Dean's alarm mode go off. He grabbed their cups and tossed a ten dollar bill on the stand. "How much for the entire bunch?" he almost growled at the man when he got back to Renee. The flower archer looked startled by the much taller man in front of him, widening his eyes. Renee took her cider from Dean's hand carefully, wrapping her other arm around his waist.

"Uh… I just give them to beautiful damsels around the place", he bowed before Renee. "They don't really have a price."

"Well, they do now", Dean decided. He pulled another bill from his wallet, not even caring to see how much money it was, and handed it over to the man with a menacing look in his eyes. He loved how much he towered over him. The archer gulped and pulled the entire bouquet out of his quiver. Dean gave him a fake smile and a nod before turning away from him and giving Renee the flowers with a grin that was a lot more genuine. She smiled and shook her head.

"One flower was more than enough, sweetie." She got on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the lips. "But thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I kinda like it when you get jealous." Renee smirked.

"I wasn't being jealous."

"You wanted to kill the poor guy. I saw it in your eyes." She gave him a knowing look.

Dean shrugged innocently. "I just wanted him to know that this beautiful damsel is with me."

* * *

"Look", Renee exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards a young woman sitting on a small seat mounted on a heavy bar and attached to a wall above a huge wooden tub filled with water, placed on a four-foot high platform and separated from the crowd with a picket fence and a fence-like protector around the tub so that people couldn't approach it or throw something at her. She was yelling something at the people standing in front of the fence, who were laughing and shouting back at her.

"What's that?" Dean frowned.

"It says 'Drench-a-Wench' on the wall", Renee noticed. They came closer and saw that she was barefoot, wearing only a beige chemise and a pair of pantalettes. Her long brown hair was wet and her clothes were soaked, clinging to her skin. On both sides of the tub, on the wall behind it, there were two big bullseyes with a red button in the center. Two employees were collecting money and handing out small balls to the people gathered in front of the fence, who were trying to hit the button.

"This is probably some kind of a medieval dunk tank", Dean said.

"Let's go and try to drench this wench."

They bought a few balls from one of the employees and stood in line behind the other people who were waiting their turn.

"Wanna bet that I'll drench her first?" Dean asked with a smirk. Renee thought about the challenge for a moment.

"What do I have to do if I lose?"

"You'll find out when that happens."

"_When _that happens? How do you know that I'll lose?"

"Because you will."

Renee narrowed her eyes. "I accept the bet, but if you lose, you'll do as I say. No complaints."

He just grinned at her, completely certain about his victory. "Deal." He shook her hand.

When it was finally their turn, Renee was the first one to throw the balls.

"Hey! Hey you bride of a troll! Stop that right now!" the wench started to scream, pointing at Renee. After a moment of confusion, Dean started to laugh.

"_Bride of a troll_. What a woman."

"That's an insult for you too." Renee pointed out and threw the first ball, missing the bullseye completely and mentally damning herself. The stupid wench constantly yelling at her made her lose her focus.

"Hah! Knew you couldn't do it, you lumpish scold!"

Renee missed the second and the third throw, anxious for Dean to miss all three too. He usually had pretty wild ideas when they betted, and normally she wouldn't mind losing that much if they were somewhere else, but right now they were at a Renaissance fair and she feared that her 'punishment' would be related to some embarrassing activity related to the fair instead of some new sexual shenanigan he wanted her to do – which she didn't mind in the least.

"I don't like you either, you goat dung! You're all not worthy!"

Dean tossed the first one and missed, making Renee smile evilly. She almost started rubbing her hands in satisfaction when the same happened with his second ball. He huffed loudly, grabbing the third one.

"You can't do it, you fool-born churl! Give up!"

"Shush, you hag!"

He threw the ball, but it amounted to nothing. Renee was smiling from ear to ear, handing another few dollars to the employee.

The woman started screaming at her once more, but it didn't faze her this time. "Again? What are you doing, you bawdy halfwit?"

Renee ignored her, focusing on the red button she had to hit, but missed the first throw. She sighed, determined to get her win, and flung the ball for the second time. It finally bounced off the very center of the bullseye and Renee jumped excitedly. The small seat the wench was sitting on collapsed and she fell into the water with a loud splashing sound, screaming and making everybody laugh.

"But… how?" Dean whined. A wicked smile spread on Renee's lips.

"You know that this is the Celtic Highlands Games weekend, right?"

"Yep", Dean affirmed cautiously.

"Well, there's an interesting contest tomorrow called Best Knees in a Kilt. You're gonna participate and I'm gonna come up with an idea for your performance."

* * *

After earning a deathly glare and a "you will suffer so _bad_ tonight" comment from Renee because of his blatant staring at three pretty full-busted fighting swordswomen on one of the stages, Dean suggested going to the nearest tavern to eat something. Little did she know that he ogled those women _just _to see her be jealous. He absolutely loved it when she got all cute and possessive of him. Plus, he wanted her to feel the way he felt when he saw her with that stupid mushy dwarf who tried to flirt with her. She deserved it after the horrible plan she had set up for him the next day.

They ended up in a place called Boar's Den, eating like royalty and drinking homemade ale. Dean was so satisfied with the food and the drink that he almost physically felt his mood being kicked up a few notches, even though he was a bit tired from walking around the whole place the entire day. Renee made sure to buy herself a magic book and a get a few new blouses, so they practically visited every shoppe at the fair.

"What are you doing?" Renee asked when Dean placed the bouquet of purple flowers he had bought her earlier in the day in front of him and started fiddling with the stems.

"You'll see", he said lightheartedly, focused on the flowers. Renee frowned a bit, slightly amused, but kept eating. A trencherman that he was, he had already eaten everything from his plate, even though his plate was twice the size of Renee's. She just waited, munching away on her dinner, responding to messages on her phone and Instagramming a few photos she had taken earlier in the afternoon.

"Done!" he said a few minutes later when he was finished, obviously satisfied with himself. Renee put her phone down and looked at his handicraft. An incredulous smile immediately adorned her lips.

"Oh my god. Did Jon Good just weave a flower crown for me? _My_ Jon?"

A wide grin that she loved so much spread across his face as he picked up the headpiece made out of small purple flowers. "Let's see how it looks on you." She let him put the crown on her head. An almost enchanted look appeared in his eyes as he watched her.

"So, how do I look?" she asked when he didn't say anything after a while.

He was still looking at her in an almost dumbfounded way and she almost couldn't cope with it. "Like a fairy."

Renee smiled and looked down. "Nah, you _are_ my Jon after all. You're just as cheesy as he is." She joked to try to hide the fact that she was already blushing.

"Rude. That was a compliment." He pouted and Renee simply had to smile. "Come here", he said, patting his knee. She got up and sat in his lap, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I hope you had fun today." She ran her hand through his hair, looking into his light blue eyes.

He nodded. "This whole thing is better than I expected. After all, I just care that you're with me. Even if you torture me a bit like today."

"I'm sorry." She smiled again and kissed him. "You can torture _me_ a bit tonight if you want."

"Of course I do. There's nothing I love doing more than that." His lips touched her neck and she instantly gripped the back of his shirt, making him laugh silently against her skin. He left a soft kiss underneath her jaw before looking into her eyes again and smirking devilishly. "We better get going, huh?"

"Yes. The hotel room seems like a good destination to me."


	2. The Second Den

"My arms hurt", Renee complained after they'd competed in an axe-throwing game the next morning. This time Dean won, which came as no surprise to her, given that his biceps were the size of a child's head and that he was at least twice as strong as she was.

"I'll give you a massage later, I promise", Dean said, placing his hand on her hip as they walked. Renee was satisfied with that. She loved his massages.

Soon enough, a large crimson-colored tent drew her attention. "Madame Damara's Palace", she read out loud, looking at the golden letters written on the tent. Dean looked at her funnily, failing to notice what she was looking at.

"What?"

"Have you ever been to a fortune teller?" she asked him.

"Nope", he shook his head, finally noticing the tent. "Do I have to?" he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh c'mon, it's gonna be fun."

"I don't know. I hate paranormal stuff."

"A fortune teller is not a ghost. Just come inside with me. I'll get my fortune told and you don't have to do anything."

"Fine, fine." He took her hand and they walked up to the tent, peeking inside.

"Hello? Can we come in?" Renee asked carefully.

"If you wishhh", a deep female voice answered. Dean grimaced fearfully to Renee before they stepped inside the tent. It was silent, dark and smelled heavily of incense. The only source of light was the bright red-colored lamp placed in the middle of the rug, which along with a few small shelves and chests full of jars, boxes, books, stacks of cards, dishes, bones, gemstones, herbs and other odds and ends, was the only piece of furniture in the tent. A black-haired, middle-aged woman dressed in a long colorful dress was sitting on the rug, gazing at them intently through a transparent veil on her head with her deep-set, dark eyes. Dean gripped Renee's hand tightly, already freaking out but knowing that he would embarrass both himself and Renee if he suddenly ran out of the tent.

"You are Madame Damara, right?"

"I am. Can I helppp you?" she pronounced the words in a weird way. Her voice was clear and understandable, but its depth and the way she talked made the experience even more horrifying for Dean.

"Um... can you tell me my fortune, please?"

Madame Damara nodded slowly. "Sit dowwwn. Show me your handdd."

Renee sat in front of her, doing as she said, and the fortune teller took her hand, placing it under the bright red light of the lamp. Dean didn't dare to sit, too scared to move his legs anywhere. "Youuu have water hands, but youuu are not a water person. Earrrth is your element. When is your birrrthday?"

"September 19."

"Yesss. Virgos are earthly signs. Your heart line tells me that youuu are sincere, intuitive and at peace with your emotionsss. You express feelingsss easily. You are currently in love, aren't youuu?"

Renee nodded, smiling a bit. "Yes."

The fortune teller glanced up at Dean, her eyes narrowing. Dean nearly had a heart attack. "Hmmm. Gooood." Her finger traced the second line on Renee's palm. "Youuu my dear are intelligent and compassionate. You like comfort and being at home. Down-to-earrrth and connected with the nature. Ambitious. But be careful: sometimes you have to focusss more on the journey than the destinationnn. Annnd your life line… you have good health. Success followsss you everywhere you go. You may not be in the spotttlight, but that's the way you prefer thingsss to be. A great life awaits youuu." Her fingers brushed over the sides of Renee's palm. "You will become a mother somedayyy. There is no doubt about it. So don't let your successss come in the way of what your heart desiresss. And don't everrr let the one you love right now. That personnn is your kindred spirit, although many do not believe thattt."

Renee nodded, happy with her prophecy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, my dearrr." She touched Renee's hand with her forehead as a sign of thankfulness. "I see your beloved does not like me very muchhh." She looked at Dean, who was still standing in the same place. "That's a shhhame. You seem interrresting."

Renee looked at Dean with a hopeful smile. He wasn't scared shitless anymore, but he was still creeped out by the woman. After a few moments of hesitation, he sat down on the rug silently and carefully stretched out his hand. "Thank youuu", the woman murmured. "Airy handsss… but you are fire." She looked in his eyes with a firm gaze. "When were you bornnn?"

"December."

She nodded, making another correct guess. "Let's seeee. Your heart line… interrresting. You are about thirty, aren't youuu?"

"Yeah... twenty-nine."

"Perrrfect. So you are heeere." She lightly pressed her fingertip in the spot close to the beginning of the line. "See how curved this line wasss? That means youuu had many relationshipsss before that were verrry shallow. But now it's straight and parallel to the headdd line. You have finally found emotional stabilityyy. And you combine romance with common senssse, which is greattt." Her finger circled his palm. "You are practical and not complexxx. You are realisticcc, logical and you have big dreams. Outgoing… flexible to changessss… Your life line tellsss me you overcome physical problems very wellll. But still… beware. Watch out for your healthhh. And the line is doubleddd. You have great stamina. You have either found your trrrue partner, you have someone watching over youuu or you're livinggg a double life. I thinkkk… in your case, it isss all three." Dean shivered at the piercing look she gave him. Her finger went downwards, almost to his wrist. "You used to have problemsss in your childhood, but now you are stronggg and you will be successful and leaddd a good life. Jussst don't let your love of adrenaline ruin thattt."

"Alright... but you didn't tell me much about my future."

She narrowed her eyes, making Dean gulp. "Palmistryyy is not foretellinggg. Your palm can tell me about your personalityyy and the patternnn of your habits and thinkinggg. With that informationnn, you can shape your own destinyyy."

"But you told her that she's gonna have kids", Dean objected, nodding towards Renee.

"I don't need to see it in her palmmm to know thattt."

"Can you tell me that too then?"

She shook her head in disappointment. "You fool. You already know the answerrr. I told youuu that you have common senssse. Don't make me swallow my wordsss."

Dean still didn't really get it, but he gave up. "Alright."

"How much do we owe you?" Renee asked.

"How much do you think I deserve, my dear", the fortune teller replied simply. Renee thought about that sentence for a while before slipping her a bill. "Thank youuu. Good things await youuu."

* * *

"You really believe that old witch?" Dean asked Renee as they walked away from the tent.

"Why not? She was pretty convincing."

"Eh… what the fuck did she mean when she told me that I was living a double life?"

"Well… technically, you are. On the one hand, you're Jonathan Good, and on the other one, Dean Ambrose."

Realization dawned on his face after a moment of confusion. "Oh shit. I didn't think of that. But what if she watches wrestling and knows who we are? Oh, and she talks like Macho Man. What if that's not a coincidence?"

Renee shrugged, smiling. "I really doubt that. I don't think anybody here knows who we are."

Dean still wouldn't give up. "Some things were weird, though. How did she know that I like adrenaline? Or that we are together? For strangers, we could simply be friends or siblings or whatever. How the fuck did she know all that?"

If Renee didn't know Dean so well, she'd probably think that he was furious. But she knew that it was just his anxiety related to everything mystic speaking out loud. "I don't know what that is, but there's something about her. Everything she told us was true."

He huffed. "I still don't believe any of that. It all freaks me out."

"Yeah, I saw it", Renee laughed. "You looked like you died a little inside every time she looked at you. You're still paler than usual."

"She looked like a demon. I don't have the nerves to deal with that stuff."

"I actually thought she was really nice. A little weird, but still nice."

"She didn't seem like she wanted to stab your chest with a butcher's knife every time she looked at you. And she told you nice things like that you would become a mom."

"She told you nice things too. But yeah, that was wonderful." Renee didn't even realize that she was smiling to herself, but Dean did.

"You seem really… happy about it." He was unsure of where the conversation was going, but for some reason really wanting to stay on the topic. Renee looked at him, biting her lip.

"I'd love that to happen someday."

They walked in silence for a while after she'd said that, Dean's arm thrown around Renee's shoulders and hers wrapped around his waist, until he finally gathered courage to say what was on his mind. "I think I would too."

Renee needed a few seconds to realize what he had said. It made her stop walking and turn towards him, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him. She physically needed to do it, for more reasons than one. They both smiled to each other after their lips separated, not saying a word but understanding everything the other one thought just with their eyes.

"I guess that kinda answers my question about having kids", Dean said after a minute.

Renee smiled. "I really think it does."

_Small but steady steps_, it echoed in her mind.

* * *

"I look like some kind of a fucking Scottish Highlands stripper."

"Well, technically you are about to become one."

"If someone recognizes me, I'm throwing you into that damn pond over there."

"Deal."

"I hate you."

"I love you too. Now get onstage, hurry. The band is waiting."

If Dean's eyes could shoot daggers, Renee's body would turn into a lifeless mass on the floor in that moment, but reality was different and she just smiled sweetly at him as he walked up the wooden steps in his worn-out black boots. She had dressed him in a red plaid kilt and a tam o' shanter of the same color, a white short-sleeved button-down shirt and his black leather vest, leaving his arms and a good part of his chest exposed, which was exactly what she wanted. There were a lot of women in the attendance, and while in any other occasion she would've wanted them to keep their eyes off of her man for their own safety, this time she needed them to applaud him because the winner of the Best Knees in a Kilt contest would be the individual with the loudest cheer from the crowd.

When Dean stepped onstage, she recognized his smile as a sour one, but she knew that the rest of the people wouldn't notice. "Start playing, please", she said quietly to the bagpiper, trumpeter and drummer she hired specifically for the time Dean was supposed to be up on the stage. He only had a minute to show off, and she wanted it to be as pompous as possible.

_You Can Leave Your Hat On _played with bagpipes made everyone turn their heads towards the mini-band that was standing right next to the stage, and to Dean, who suddenly had to woo all the females that were watching him. Renee couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for him while he was trying to follow the rhythm of the song with his body, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and failing miserably to dance along. Luckily, his chest and abs saved the day, and even though he looked and acted pretty awkwardly, more and more women started to gather around the stage, whistling jokingly and shouting compliments at him. Renee chuckled at the sight of him blushing and trying to keep a smile on his face as he took off his vest and flung it on the floor. If she wasn't so entertained, the discomfort in his body language would make her feel pity for him. Even a few men joined the cheering. Renee made sure to film the entire scene with her phone so she could at least secretly show it to Summer.

As it was expected of him, at the end of his little show he remained completely topless, and the only piece of clothing above his waist was the tam o' shanter on his head. That's when he did his final move: lifting his kilt to showcase his knees and "accidentally" expose a large part of his thighs, just so the ladies could drool over him even more. The band stopped playing and his performance was met with the loudest screams and cheering so far.

"What a reaction! Thank you, Lord Jonathan. Seems like we have a favorite amongst ladies today. Next competitor, please!"

After picking up his clothes from the stage, Dean got off the stage and joined Renee, who was tempted to tease him even more, but eventually she decided not to. It was his idea to bet with her the day before and now he had to suffer the consequences of losing, but seeing how embarrassed he was already, she didn't want to irritate him even more. "_Lord Jonathan_", he muttered. "Christ."

"They loved you. You're gonna win." Renee helped him to button up his shirt. She was painfully aware of all the women that were watching him now and it started to annoy her, so she had to somehow show them to back off. That fine specimen of a man was _hers_.

"I would tell you that I don't want to win, but I think I deserve it after this." He sighed. "And you should really repay me tonight. This was emotionally scarring."

"Only if you wear a kilt to bed. You look hot in it."

Renee immediately hugged him and giggled after she'd seen his genuinely aghast face. "Just kidding, just kidding."

They waited for the contest winner announcement, laughing at the rest of the competitors. Some of them even more ridiculous performances than Dean, but in the end Dean actually did win the "Best Knees in a Kilt" title and a bottle of one of the finest meads in the country. The latter made him happier about the whole thing.

"This is classy as fuck. We're getting drunk on this tonight", he announced cheerfully as they walked back to their hotel.


	3. The Third Den

It turned out Dean didn't like mead as much as he thought he would, so Renee captured the bottle while he stuck to good ole beer. Drinking the sweet beverage like it was nobody's business took its toll on her the next morning, when she woke up with a headache, groaning in pain next to a fresh-faced Dean who had slept like a baby. Surprisingly enough, he helped her instead of mocking her.

"Drink this", he ordered and gave her an aspirin and a large glass of water. "I'm gonna get you something to eat. Take a shower until I get back, will ya?"

Renee just nodded, grateful. She did as she was told when he left their room, freshening up and even taking the time to braid her bangs. She decided that she didn't look too bad after all. Her eyes actually looked normal and she was just a little paler than usual.

Dean came back with a plate of toast with eggs and a banana. He himself was eating a chicken sandwich, making Renee's stomach squirm with jealousy. "Why didn't you get me a sandwich too?"

"Because you're hungover and you need to watch what you eat." He handed her the plate. She pouted, making him chuckle. „Don't give me that look. Eat your banana."

She huffed, surrendering, and ate her breakfast in silence.

"You know..." Dean began, "since this is our last day here, and we haven't really seen the nature around here... I thought about taking you someplace green and nice."

"Sounds good."

"Keep in mind that there's gonna be a lot of light outside and your head's gonna hurt", Dean warned her. "And I can't help you with that."

"I'll live", she said, shrugging. "I don't get to spend much time in nature, so I'll suck it up."

* * *

"Do you know where we're going?" Renee asked suspiciously after about fifteen minutes of walking through the dense forest with Dean. He'd taken her pretty far away from the fair and she wasn't exactly sure that he knew where he was going.

"Don't worry. A dude at the hotel explained me everything."

Renee still wasn't fully convinced, but just five minutes later, they arrived at the small clearing surrounded by pines and white cedars, overlooking a large lake. It was actually pretty amazing. "Whoa."

"Told you." He smirked and pulled one of the blankets he had taken from their room from his backpack and spread it over the grass. Renee took a minute to appreciate the beauty of the place, completely forgetting about her headache.

She took off her flower crown and lied on the blanket, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air and the smell of dewy grass beneath them. Dean sat down next to her, not breaking the pleasurable silence until she decided to.

"I wish we could do this more often. Or go on a vacation sometimes, to some place we've never been to before."

He took a moment to reflect on that thought. "It's just the way it is." There was a slight tinge of defeat in his voice. „We'll have our moment... but for now we can just take advantage of our off-days."

"I know." She opened her eyes and saw Dean looking at her with awe in his light blue eyes.

"I bought you something", he said. „It's nothing much, but I think you'll like it."

Renee's face lit up, a smile stretching across her lips. She loved gifts, especially coming from Dean. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." He pulled out a small elongated black box from the front pocket of his backpack and handed it over to her. She sat up and opened it, her jaw dropping at the sight of a lovely silver necklace made out of tiny leaves and flowers.

"It's so beautiful."

He smiled, taking her hands in his. "It's because you're my fairy. My druidess."

Renee felt her eyes watering, but she didn't let herself cry. She was far too happy to let tears ruin the moment. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugged him tightly and whispered: "You're so wonderful. Thank you."

Dean helped her put the necklace on before gently cupping her cheek and leaning in to kiss her, her lips engaging with his in soft movements. The feather-like touch of her fingers on his neck made him want to be even gentler with her. It was one of those moments where he'd find himself painfully aware of the delicacy of her body, and how easy it was for him to overpower her, so instead of doing so, he wanted to make love to her the way he usually didn't: with tenderness. He knew that she didn't mind it when he was rough with her, but they both needed to go slower sometimes.

His hands caressed her arms from her shoulders to her wrists and slid down to the hem of her white tank top, pulling it over her head. She unclasped her bra behind her back and dropped it on the ground, leaving Dean frozen for a moment. His eyes roamed her nude torso, admiring her fragile-looking collarbones, her glowing, clear skin, the pale flesh of her breasts, the supple skin of her stomach... the only thing needed to enhance her beauty even more was the purple flower crown that he picked up from the blanket and placed on her head. The contrasting colors of the platinum of her hair, the paleness of her skin, the soft pink of her lips and the deep plum of the flowers captivated him to the point of not being able to speak. She even blushed a bit, making the entire scene even more enchanting.

"Can I take a picture of you?" he asked quietly when he found his voice. He wasn't the one to take a lot of pictures, but this time he simply had to immortalize the moment. She nodded, giving him the permission to grab his phone from his backpack and snap a quick photo before throwing it away and asking for her lips, this time slowly slipping his tongue in her mouth. Her hands sneaked underneath his T-shirt, gliding over the warm skin and feeling every little indentation of his abdominals.

"Jon", a breath escaped her lips when his lips slid downwards and started sucking on her neck, his hands massaging her breasts, thumbs teasing the sensitive nipples. Her back arched and she felt the heat that had nothing to do with the warm summer air starting to flood her body.

Her skirt soon got discarded too, as well as her panties and Dean's shirt. He lied between her legs and grasped her hips, feeling a pleasant electricity running all over his body. Renee bit her lip, supporting herself on her elbows and letting out a needy moan when she felt his hot breath on her inner thighs. His lips connected with her skin and she cried out in pleasure, watching him between her legs, incredibly aroused. Every new grazing of his teeth sent electricity all over her body.

"Fuck", she muttered. His mouth went over her clit, sucking slowly before taking a moment to lick her all over. Her wetness was seeping on his tongue like honey, and he had to grab her hips tighter to prevent her from thrashing her body in accordance to the flicks of his tongue. Her sweet moans were like a balm for his ears. She threw her head back and let out a whimper that made Dean's crotch twitch. "God, Jon..." she gasped when he entered her with his tongue. She grabbed his hands and their fingers entwined, resting on her hips as she neared her orgasm. Dean looked at her, completely wonderstruck by the irresistible expression of pleasure on her face. "Please", she whispered.

She teetered on the edge until he tightened the grip on her hands and wrapped his lips around her clit again, sucking and rubbing it with his tongue. Her hands went limp, but her legs tensed and her back arched so much that he thought she'd break in half. Without even thinking about it, his hands slipped beneath her to support her spine. He glanced up at her, never ceasing to caress her clit with his tongue and nearly passing out at the sight of her in a silent orgasmic frenzy, her cheeks flushed and her lips parted, so beside herself that not a single sound came out of her mouth besides a gasp.

Dean waited for her to get back to the mundane world, enjoying the feeling of her soft weight in his arms and leaving a trail of kisses from her lower belly to her jaw. He took off her flower crown so she could lie down. Her eyes were still closed when he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, his hand caressing her waist absent-mindedly. Her eyes opened and she smiled upon seeing him so close, bringing her hand up and tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling him in for another kiss. She wasn't ready for the torturously delicious friction that his jeans created between her wide-spread thighs when he leaned down. A moan got lost between their lips and she dug her heels into the waistband of his jeans, silently telling him that they needed to go.

He got the clue. He quickly got rid of the rest of his clothes and slid on a condom before going right back to kissing her, her hot skin and desirous kisses revealing everything about her lust for him before his cock even entered her. But what he didn't expect when she wrapped her legs around him was that she'd force her weight on him to switch the positions and straddle him, smiling sweetly at his stunned face.

She reached down and grasped his erection, stroking it lovingly a few times before positioning it at her entrance, letting out a small gasp when he slowly pushed the tip inside. They shared a soft kiss before she lowered herself down on him, hugging his thighs with her own and letting out a satisfied whimper. He couldn't help but to sit up, supporting himself with both arms behind him and enjoying the sight of her blushing cheeks and pretty hazel eyes looking into his. A moment of bliss overcame him when she started to move; her slow, rhythmic movements and the feeling of her breasts rubbing against his chest making him close his eyes and throw his head back. He could feel her shaky moans on his lips as she rode him, her hips never ceasing to grind into his lap.

Dean left one last kiss on her mouth before her gasps became even shallower, his lips now connecting with her neck. The sound she made when he started nibbling on her skin nearly set his entire lower body on fire. She started moving faster, fully sinking down on his cock and hooking her fingers into his hair. "Jesus fuck, Renee", he groaned against her neck. She just dug the fingernails of her other hand into his back and rode him even harder, biting her lip as the heat pooled in her lower belly began to spread and another orgasmic trance overwhelmed her, making both of them collapse on the ground. Dean followed with his own release, tightly embracing Renee, who was lying on his chest, completely dazed.

She didn't wake up from her confusion even when he pulled out of her, but what did the trick was a gentle caress over her hair and a kiss pressed to her temple. "I fucking love you", Dean mumbled, kissing her forehead. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever, so beautiful and delicate and… _his_.

"I love you too", she said tiredly, placing her head underneath his jaw, one hand resting on his heart and the other in his, their fingers laced together. They just lied like that for a while, enjoying the warm summer breeze washing over their naked bodies and filling their lungs and the sound of the birds chirping in the treetops. "Can we stay here today?"

"We have the whole day."

"Good. Because I don't want to get back to the real world."


End file.
